gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur's Theme
Arthur's Theme by Christopher Cross is featured in What the World Needs Now, the sixth episode of Season Six. It is sung by the Alumni men and New Directions Boys, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Mason, Roderick, and Spencer. Mercedes asks assistance from the boys to help her plans of bringing Rachel back to New York and Broadway. Later, Mercedes leads Rachel to the auditorium. At the auditorium, the boys are dressed in fancy tuxedos with a New York City themed background in the back. Rachel begins to have flashbacks when she first arrived in New York for Nationals from New York, her post-graduation life in New York from The New Rachel, her broadway times and life there from New New York and how she arrived in New York after graduation in Goodbye. After the song ends, the boys try to convince her to go to New York, but she still unsure and not ready. Mercedes saying she's not leaving until she's ready. Lyrics Blaine: Once in your life you find her Someone that turns your heart around And next thing you know you're closing down the town Artie: Wake up and it's still with you Even though you left her way across town Wondering to yourself "Hey, what've I found?" Roderick (with Alumni and New Directions Boys): (When you get caught between the Moon and New York City) I know it's crazy but it's true (If you get caught between the Moon and New York City) The best that you can do The best that you can do is fall in love Mason: Arthur, he does as he pleases All of his life, he's mastered choice And, deep in his heart, he's just, he's just a boy Spencer: Living his life one day at a time He's showing himself a really good time He's laughing about the way they want him to be Blaine (with Alumni and New Directions Boys): (When you get caught between the Moon and New York City) I know it's crazy but it's true (If you get caught between the Moon and New York City) The best that you can do (Spencer with Alumni and New Directions Boys: The best that you can do) The best that you can do is fall in love Artie with Alumni and New Directions Boys: When you get caught between the Moon and New York City Spencer: I know it's crazy but it's true Artie with Alumni and New Directions Boys: If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Artie (with Alumni and New Directions Boys): The best that you can do (Blaine: The best that you can do) (The best that you can do) Blaine with Artie: Is fall in love Roderick with Alumni and New Directions Boys (Artie): When you get caught between the Moon and New York City (Oh, I know it's crazy but it's true) If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Artie: The best that you can do (Spencer: The best that you can do) Blaine: The best that you can do Artie with Blaine: Is fall in love Trivia *This song was first mentioned by Finn in Britney/Brittany when he says: "How can you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're like 100 miles apart". It should be noted that Cristopher Cross was going to be an artist featured in that episode. It was rumored that Mr. Schue sung this song in that episode, however it was cut or it was never filmed. * Clips from New York, The New Rachel, New New York and Goodbye are shown as Rachel watches the performance. * This is the last New Directions boys number. Error *Before the first chorus, Sam's hand goes behind his head, then when Roderick sings the chorus, we see Sam in the background with his hand on his shirt, then we see Sam again but with his hand behind his head again. Gallery 10429831 864240866966801 6132718493707780927 n.png Tumblr nijquzXfJF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nijq0zgBNt1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Noah8 photo gal 56769 photo 2118004492 lr.jpg Tumblr nj0bz2HqhK1r4gxc3o2 540.jpg Tumblr nj0bz2HqhK1r4gxc3o1 540.jpg Screenshot_2015-02-10-01-40-48-1.png Mason Mcarthy.gif AT1.png AT2.png AT3.png AT4.png AT5.png AT6.png AT7.png AT8.png AT9.png AT10.png AT11.png AT12.png AT13.png Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif ljy4q.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys